Long time no see!
by NanamiAkira
Summary: Ayase Naru and her class are invited to go to a trip at Hokkaido.But what's this? Ann-chan can't come because of a fever,Ito can't 'cause she goes to her mom's house?And who are those purple black coloured hair,brown and pink heads? (Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Naru's PoV**

Today,our class goes to a class trip at Hokkaido.

"Naru-chan! Can we have some of you macaroons and cake?"Asked a girl with ping short hair.

"Yup! I was going to eat !"I said handing them the sweets.

* * *

**Sorry guys,I will have to post the next chapter in Sooooo SOOOORRRY!**

**April!just wait for it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Naru-chan! Can we have some of you macaroons and cake?"Asked a girl with ping short hair.

"Yup! I was going to eat !"I said handing them the sweets.

My classmates then eat together as the the teacher joins in.

"Ok, we have arrived at Hokkaido! Please go inside and get some rest."One of the teacher said.

"Hai!"

I pull my bag and go straight into my I was wondering, why does my room has 3 beds?

The teacher's call upon the students to have my friends and I go to the table After we finished taking some meals.

"Okay, I want to introduce two students from another school to study your you please?"

Then came two beautiful girl.

The one on the left has a shoulder lenght hair and mix with chocolate brown.

And the right was the same but purple plus blue bangs.

"_Kirei, I wonder if I can be friends with them."_ I thought as my classmates and me saw their sparks.

"Now,If you want to introduce yourself."

"My name is Hironi Hayami." Said the brown hair girl.

"My name is Ayama Kouni today,we'll be observing your to meet you."Said the purplish.

"_Mihama? Hayami? Where did I heard those name?" _I thought while walking and

_**BUKE**_

"Anya! Ouch! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you."I said and looked up just to see the two girls from before.

"It's I ask you, where is room number 326?"Kouni ask.

"Oh!Room 326 is my straight and then turn , bye.I want to go bake some sweets."I bow and ran as fast as I could.

* * *

**SORRY,MY KEYBOARD IS BROKEN!Oh, and wait for more surprises.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Did she just say , it's her room?" Kouji ask.

"I think that's a problem. We need to change rooms ,Kouji!"Hiro said as they were searching for naru.

"Naru-san!"Kouji and Hiro said in unison which make Naru shocked and drop the rhubarb sauce,still boiling.

"Waaa~~ My rhubarb! I have to make it again.~~"Naru said whining.

Kouji and Hiro saw her and they felt guilty and help her to get looked around the table and itching to ask her "Naru-san, did you bake all this?" Kouji ask pointing to the pan with three tarts cup.

"Hai~~Oh, since you are here, could you set the oven to 50 c? Put the tarts cup covered with stones into the oven."Naru said as she was boiling the rhubarb.

"Um,…Naru-san, why did you put stones on the aluminium?"Kouji ask.

"That way, the tart cup would be chrispy and didn't cracked."Naru answered. They were amazed at what Naru's doing.

"Okay. But, why are you making this? Aren't you going to sleep like others?" Hiro ask while helping Kouji.

"Hobby. I'm trying to make what my grandmother had teaches me."Naru said. And putting some sugar and corn flour into the rhubarb mix.

Naru switch off the rhubarb mix and put it on a thick clothe to keep it warm. She then put out the tart cup and put the small stones away.

Then, I pour the rhubarb sauce mix on each tart cup carefully and not to spill it.

While I was making whipped cream, I told Koui and Hironi to put the tart cup into the oven again only for 5 sec.

I stuffed the whipped cream into the piping bag and piped ot the hard cream on top of the rhubarb mix and balanced the cream using the cake knife.

And lastly,I placed the strawberries that I have cut into half earlier carefully on to each.

"Finished!~Kouni-san!Hironi-san! As a returned for your helping,I let you eat my tart."I said handing the tart to the two girls who was already sitting on the chair.

They took the fork and start to slice the strawberry stuffed it into their mouth and their eyes began in shocked.

Their mind was starting to imagine the happy memories they had as a their tears are piling down their cheeks.I saw their tears and wiped their tears away.I knew they were having the 'image' like me.

"Naru-san! Thank you for letting us to eat your the way, what are you going to name the tarts?"Kouji said and finished his tart immediatly.

"Sourire' de' Ange. Angel's smile."

* * *

**I'm quite busy.I'll post in March.**


End file.
